


病中

by Munderin



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sick Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munderin/pseuds/Munderin
Summary: 就是個黑澤生病，安達照顧他的故事
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	病中

黑澤恍恍惚惚的醒來。他不記得自己什麼時候睡下的、不記得自己怎麼回到床上的、不記得今天是幾號、不記得很多事，他的意識模模糊糊，運轉不利，只能勉強著睜開眼睛。

他看見過曝的晨光。

他看見安達。

坐在床邊。

睡翹的頭髮在晨光裡，看起來透明無暇。寬大的睡衣裡他微貓著背，懶洋洋的樣子，真的好像是一隻貓。

安達揉了揉眼。

看起來好美。

愛意流轉，而眼前的畫面好像呼吸稍微用力一點，就會打碎。

好喜歡你啊，安達，你知道嗎？黑澤如此慣習於，在凝望中表白，將貪戀堆疊，最後積累進自己的靈魂骨髓。默念安達的名字能使得每一個呼吸都比恆久還長，把凝視的每一個畫面都像是加了一點水再蓋上玻片，他可以眼睛不眨的看完衣服上的每一個褶子。

可是他再怎麼把安達的樣子印在眼底，他還是沒有把時間靜止的魔法。可能是他在自己也不可控的時候，心跳太大聲了，把本來靜謐的畫面打碎了：安達從床邊起身，時光又忽然開始流淌，原本凝滯的知覺奔動，黑澤感到川流不只的鈍痛隨著轟響的耳鳴泉湧，但那都不重要，更加鮮明的是搖晃的抽痛的心口處，淤塞的恐慌。

別走、別走──

要喝水了話、或者需要什麼了話、他可以去拿──

留下來吧──

他有許多的話想要直接脫口而出，但卻忘記了怎麼說話；他不知道是丟失了聲音、舌頭還是喉嚨，只能徒勞的搬動著沉重的、不回應自己驅使的身體，掙扎著抱緊將要離去的安達。

那是千辛萬苦，但是他做到了。他環住安達的腰，與他重重的跌回床上。黑澤發出沉重的喘氣，但顧及無暇，他靠在安達的脊背上，懦弱的祈求他。

留下來吧──

現在的他沒有餘裕隱忍、沒有餘力按捺，他只能誠實的祈求他。

可是安達那麼輕鬆地就能把他的臂彎撥開，絕望把心臟的鈍痛磨利，黑澤再一次意識到哪怕自己耗盡全力、把自己消磨殆盡，自己也都沒有任何立場可以留住安達；他的視線在搖晃、他的靈魂在發顫、接著他就往虛無裡失重。

安達的雙手穩穩的按著他的肩膀，把他按回床上。

「躺好。」安達皺著眉說，語氣比聖誕節的那個晚上還要堅決，不容抗辯。

他還能怎麼辦，安達都這麼說了。只能被擺平了手腳，又蓋上棉被。

安達的手貼在他的額頭上，那麼令人安歇留戀，可是只流連了一下。他聽見安達咕噥：「怎麼突然發燒了呢？」

發燒？他嗎？

體力在被宣告後迅速消退。黑澤聽見安達離開，然後又帶著水杯走回來，把他扶起來一點，向他攤開手掌，白色的藥片被放在手心上：「吃藥。」

安達說的霸道又堅定，眼神凜利的連他也是第一次見，甚至有一點怕；而藥真的很苦，他張開嘴，安達把藥片放在他的舌頭上，再給他餵了一點水，末了還讓他張開嘴，確認他有沒有乖乖把藥吞下。

他又被放平，冰涼的毛巾被放在他額上：很冰冷，沒有安達的手那麼舒服，他多麼想要安達的手啊。可是安達又接著走開了，他恍恍惚惚的聽到安達在另一個房間講電話：「是、我現在和黑澤在一起。」他說在一起的時候，明明沒有別的意思，但實誠的讓黑澤好開心啊。「他發燒了，我想幫他請假。他狀況不是很好，我想我最好也請假照顧他。是的、謝謝您。」

黑澤一直睜著眼睛等安達走回來，沒有安達在，五倍柔軟的床墊也無法使黑澤安穩。安達看見他沒睡，嚴厲的皺起眉，黑澤頓時感到心虛，可是他真的、真的不想閉上眼。萬一安達再他下一次睜開眼睛就不見了呢，高熱從他的靈魂裡開始焦灼，他荒謬的開始恐懼；七年的暗戀將他折騰成了患得患失的膽小鬼，一旦他沒有辦法撐起他平常優越的形象，自己的愛慕就會毫無可取的崩塌──畢竟自己是個只會迎合他人期待、徒有皮囊、現在連溫柔或包容都做不到的人啊。

「黑澤優一。」安達幾乎是在責難，然後突然洩氣的垮下了肩膀。那令黑澤感到心酸。安達眨了眨眼睛，又嘟起嘴。他在床畔坐了下來，趴在床邊，然後伸出手，在他的心口上拍了拍，有些委屈的說：「不要逞強。」

安達聽起來很糾結，畢竟即使是前魔法師，也沒有辦法重現七年前的那個夜晚；而黑澤在他的心底已經太重要了，他再也沒有辦法一派輕鬆說，這樣的黑澤也不錯啊。可是黑澤還是被觸動了，不只被正視了內心、允許了軟弱，還被用力的愛著。

淤累的苦痛在輕拍下，隨著被撫順的呼息而緩緩逸散，黑澤終於乖乖聽話的、在成藥藥性的安撫與安達的照看下，閉上眼睛。睡著前，使勁的勾住安達的小指，收在掌心裡握緊。

**Author's Note:**

> 看到黑澤生病，不知道為什麼都會讓我很興奮


End file.
